


The Colors Of Steter

by Michicant123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Fanart, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Music, Playlist, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: This is a Steter Secret Santa gift for charcoal-snowdrops. They asked for a Steter inspired playlist. Happy Holidays my friend. ❤️
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	The Colors Of Steter

This is my first time making a playlist and I had a blast doing it. Merry Christmas!


End file.
